


coaxial

by hanktalkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Curiosity, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/F/Other, Vaginal Fingering, vaporwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: "You ready for more?” she purred up into Zarya’s ear.And fuck yeah Zarya was. She nodded, cheek brushing against the mask.There was chuckle. “I can arrange that then.” But then her voice caught, deeper and sexier as she applied her terms. “On one condition: you bring your friend too.”





	coaxial

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts forever and I'm on hiatus until this semester is over so here's a bone. go fetch.

A party of neon face paint pulsed against walls and around corners, glowing in the dark like ever-burning fireflies. With a height advantage to bring her above it all, Zarya felt like she was in a tide pool, humans throwing their bodies to the bass of a song that had no words, swarming her in a communal agreement she’d never gotten the memo on.

It appeared as though all of Dorado was here, crammed into this den on the edges of the city. At the time she’d heard of the party, that seemed like a good thing—a perfect opportunity to scour for more hints about the elusive Sombra. Instead, she’d ended up waving the picture about like she was going at the ever-present piñatas, only earning several blank stares and one drink spilled down the front of her armor. Even more frustrating than that were the dangerous glances from those in the shadows, faces melting into the dark while neon skulls took their place.

“This was a bad idea,” Zarya said.

“This was _your_ bad idea,” Lynx pointed out, yet still sounding unusually chipper.

“Why are you in such a good mood?” Zarya bit back, only one step above snarling.

They turned their head ever so slightly, giving the illusion that they were watching Zarya out of the corner of their eye. “Some sects of Los Muertos express strong and often violent anti-omnic sentiment. Before we arrived, I worried this might be one of them.” Lynx cast a hand around the room. “However, it appears there are several other omnics here enjoying their revels, so—although this was a bad idea—I was expecting much worse.”

Zarya craned her neck to catch where they were indicating. A spiked omnic with thematic face paint was leaned against the doorframe, sporting a wife-beater and looking very much like trouble.

“You did not tell me Los Muertos was dangerous to you beforehand,” Zarya frowned.

“Oh like you’ve been so _sensitive_ to my comfort thus far,” Lynx said, and Zarya could sense the implied eye-roll.

She wrinkled her nose. It felt like the omnic was intentionally infuriating her, doing all in their power to make this partnership an unpleasant one. “Sarcasm does not sit well on a robot.”

“And yet here I am.”

“I’m going to the bar,” Zarya said stiffly. She could only tolerate so much of the robot at one time.

There was no acknowledgement from Lynx as she departed, not that she was hoping for any. _No matter. I do not care what the omnic thinks of me as long as they help me catch the woman who dared threaten Volskaya._

The bar was sparse, looking like it’d been set up the night before in a rush. It was one of the many in the mixed complex, the party occupying both the inside and outside (and all the alleyways in between.) A few tequila bottles sat on a bare shelf, vodka and anything harder tucked out of sight, meaning Zarya’s interest was already starting to wane. The bar didn’t seem busy, at least. Most of the attendees were spreading them throughout the party’s back allies, dancing and swallowing the little white pills that habitually swap hands.

Holding up one finger, Zarya received a bottle of whatever the local favorite was, without having to speak a single word of Spanish. By taste, it was some sort of wine chiller, definitely fruity though, and a bit more potent than she would expect…

“You’re having a very serious time with that when there’s a fiesta going on.”

Zarya sat straight up, not realizing that she’s been hunched over her drink like it was some sort of unbreakable cipher. However, the smug chiding she received wasn’t her own brain telling her to pay attention, but a woman that certainly hadn’t been leaning against the bar a moment ago.

Turning to face the stranger, Zarya managed to say, “I am not a fan of parties.”

“No?” The woman’s eyes twinkled behind a mask in the shape of a sugar skull. “Then you’ve come to the wrong place, _relájate_.”

She cocked her head to the side, indicating the security leaning discretely against the doorway. Although no invitation was necessary, it was no secret this party was hosted by Los Muertos; this was probably a front for a million and one illegal dealings, but the guests could hardly be expected to care. Part of being the most powerful gang in Mexico was that your blowouts earned such a good reputation that no one mined what went on behind the scenes.

“I’m here on business,” Zarya said, the truth, and she’d let the stranger draw from that what she willed.

“That explains such a sour face,” the woman said right back, her voice low but audible over the thrum of the music. “Me? I’m here on pleasure.”

She turned so that she was still leaned against the bar, but facing now toward the glowing assortment of drinks. Holding up a finger, she ordered, and reclined lazily in Zarya’s direction. There was something familiar about her body language, the way her chin tilted just so, the way she angled her hips toward her new companion…

From what Zarya could see of her, she was quite attractive. Although she wore a mask that was more suited to a masquerade ball than a rave, the mysterious woman managed to make it look alluring rather than tacky. A black hoodie made up the majority of her clothing; less covering were her shorts, riding high against her hips and leaving little to the imagination.

The woman got her drink and sipped it thoughtfully. She paused, looking at it like she was going to comment on its taste, but instead purred, “my name’s Olethia, since it doesn’t look like you’re going to ask.”

It was then Zarya got what was so familiar—the cock of her head, the way mask held half lidded eyes…Zarya was being seduced.

The soldier felt her mouth go dry, and not from the sharpness of her drink. “I…I am Aleksandra,” she replied, a beat too slow.

“Are you?” Olethia’s mouth was pulled into a smirk. “You don’t sound so sure of that.”

“I am,” Zarya repeated, and this time managed to get the certainty back into her voice. She held out a hand, to which Olethia took with an expression of _oh this girl is too much_.

It’s not that Zarya was shy when it came to flirting. In fact, that was far from it; when she was younger and on shore leave, she’d often go into the rural towns to relieve stress, bedding a girl by the end of the night more often than not. And, before that, when her weightlifting career was still up and coming, women would flock to her every time she flashed her confident smile.

But…that had been a long time ago. It must have been five years since she’d last “decompressed” as her fellow soldiers called it, and her skills were more than a little rusty.

“So, Aleksandra,” Olethia said and oh god the way Zarya’s name rolled off her tongue made the Russian just about melt, “are you here for _just_ business, or think you wouldn’t mind a little pleasure in there too?”

Zarya clutched her half-finished drink in her hand. It’s not that she didn’t want to, (lord she wanted to) but the fact that she wasn’t exactly off-duty weighed heavily on her mind. She was supposed to be looking for Sombra, defending Russia…

And yet, wasn’t the goal of a one-night stand to de-stress? _That_ was something Zarya could definitely use, especially with the countless airports and a sassy omnic grating on her constantly. Plus, asking about Sombra any more could even be dangerous (if the looks she had gotten were anything to go by.) It might actually be better to give up for the night…

She chased excuse after excuse around in her mind. She was acutely aware of Olethia staring at her, amused expression at Zarya’s apparent meditation.

“I am sure,” Zarya said finally, choosing her words as carefully as possible, “that a little pleasure wouldn’t kill me.”

“You never know,” Olethia said with a wink. “In Dorado, it just might.”

Zarya laughed gruffly, the relief of making a decision leaving her jittery. It was a good compromise—for now, she hadn’t written off a potential partner completely, and had made enough time to talk herself out of it.

Or into it.

Olethia started up a conversation with abandon, not caring in the slightest that Zarya wasn’t much of a talker. Her words were saved for the drinks, the music, the decorations, never straying to ask why Zarya was here. They polished of their beverages, Zarya looking up at Olethia the whole while since the stranger had never actually taken a seat. The warmth of alcohol fluttered around her blood, making her talk a little louder than normal, so when Olethia asked _do you want to go dance_ , she had to keep from shouting her answer of _yes_.

Dancing only lasted about thirty seconds before descending into shameless making out. People moved around them as Zarya pushed Olethia into a brick wall, sucking the purple lipstick on her face like her life depended on it. Olethia pushed her tongue right back, guiding Zarya’s hands to exactly where she wanted them. Zarya didn’t mind; she was used to women wanting her to take charge, stereotypes made about her height and build leading to assumptions that weren’t wrong. Of course, there had been that one time with that redhead in Yarkovo, a woman that had pinned Zarya to the bed, clawing and groping, making Zarya moan with pleasure-

No, no there was no need for old fantasies. There was a gorgeous woman in front of her now, her curves just right, her bottom fitting perfectly into Zarya’s hand as she slid it down. One leg hooked itself over Zarya’s hip, Olethia only barely supporting herself on the ball of her foot.

They spent a good fifteen minutes like that, ignored by those who were finding their own fun. Finally, Olethia broke away with a gasp. “You ready for more?” she purred up into Zarya’s ear.

And fuck yeah Zarya was. She was beyond caring that she’d failed her mission for the night; if she really wanted to assuage her guilt, she’d ask Olethia about Sombra once it was all said and done. It was a shot in the dark, but Zarya didn’t need to convince herself much more than that.

She nodded, cheek brushing against the mask.

Olethia chuckled. “I can arrange that then.” But then her voice caught, deeper and sexier as she applied her terms. “On one condition: you bring your friend too.”

“What,” Zarya replied flatly, she shock bringing her out of the moment. “What friend?”

Olethia tilted her chin, indicating behind Zarya. When she turned, she saw the companion of Olethia’s desires.

Lynx was back in the room, having disappeared from Zarya’s notice since before she’d gone to the bar. They seemed to be quietly enjoying themself, nodding pleasantly along to the music while surveying the bobbing crowd.

“Lynx?” Zarya said because she still couldn’t wrap her mind around it.

“Is that their name?” Olethia asked, casually hanging off Zarya’s neck. “I would have guessed something more bunny and less kitty.”

Zarya’s mouth just hung open at that. This woman wanted an omnic to join them? In the bedroom? Certainly Zarya knew that some areas of Mexico didn’t have proper opinions about omnics, but wanting to bed one was completely beyond her imagination.

“There’s…no way it could be just the two of us?” Zarya tried helplessly.

Olethia shrugged. “Not to say you’re boring _relájate,_ but when a girl knows what she wants, she goes for it.”

Zarya felt the night slipping away from her. It’d been going so _well_ , but now she was more stressed than ever, the want for Olethia stringing every wire in her body.

“I tell you what,” Olethia said, snapping her out of her stupor. “Why don’t I just let you think on it for a bit, hmm? If you work something out, I’ll be on the dance floor.” With that, Olethia patted her cheek, and pulled her wonderful arms away from Zarya’s neck.

Zarya was left standing near the wall, desperately trying to rationalize this all to herself.

This was… _insane_. Was she really considering this? Shouldn’t she have pushed always from Olethia in disgust at the mere mention of it?

But she hadn’t, and that meant one of two things: she was two shocked to move, or she was actually considering Olethia’s offer.

Maybe it wasn’t so crazy this woman wanted to try an omnic. After all, they had hands and…No actually, hands were about all they had. But even if Olethia was totally off the deep end, that didn’t mean Zarya had to throw this night away, right? After all, it’s not like Zarya hadn’t made exceptions for a partner’s kink before; she could tolerate a little unorthodoxness if it meant she still went home with someone tonight.

Besides, it’s not like Zarya was the one who’d have to fuck the omnic.

She started off confidently toward Lynx, before her resolve had a chance to crumble or she suddenly changed her mind. The omnic was where she’d seen them last, still tilting their head in time. As she approached, she realized she had no idea what to say; it’s not like she could just walk up and demand, “come along robot, you’re helping me get laid.”

Instead, they stopped in front of Lynx solidly, struck dumb.

“Zaryanova,” Lynx said, noting her presence. “By your expression, I am assuming no luck.”

Zarya’s tongue felt dry in her mouth. She struggled to get a sentence out.

Lynx’s ear twitched to the side. “Something wrong? Are you feeling ill?”

“No,” she said, though maybe she was. And…fuck. There was only one way to do this and that was getting to the point. “Lynx Seventeen. I have been propositioned. However, she is only willing to engage with me if I bring you along.”

Lynx had no ability to widen their eyes, but she could have sworn their peace lights got brighter. “Bring me along?” Both ears were now pointed in curiosity. “I am assuming you mean ‘propositioned’ in the sexual sense.”

Zarya nodded. Maybe she should have come up with a ‘hello!’ or any sort of lead in, but her natural directness had overridden all other thought in light of what the hell she had decided to do. Trying regain a little control, she convinced herself this was more like brining a fancy wine to a date rather than trying to swindle someone into a threesome. But trying to de-humanize Lynx was hard when they were standing right in front of her, especially when she suddenly remembered that she hadn’t given them any reason to say _yes_ to her stupid plan. Quickly, she thought of saying that Olethia had info on Sombra’s location, but immediately dismissed that. She wasn’t nearly calm enough to hold onto such an elaborate lie for more than a few minutes.

“She’s over there,” Zarya said, at a loss for anything convincing to say. She pointed across the dance floor, where Olethia was shaking her ass like there was no tomorrow.

Lynx followed her hand, landing on Olethia’s wild form. “The one in the mask?”

And was their voice…curious? Their gaze hung tightly to Olethia, watching the way her very short shorts clung to her as she moved rhythmically to the beat. Zarya had no idea an omnic could appraise someone like that, and faintly wondered if they’d ever done the same to her. She shook the thought away as ridiculous; even if they had, she didn’t care what they thought of her.

“What does she want me for?” Lynx said, attention firmly fixed on Olethia.

“I cannot imagine,” Zarya grunted, then flinched at her own harshness. If she wanted to persuade Lynx to do this for her, being a bitch probably wasn’t the best way to go about it.

Thankfully, Lynx barely shot her an irritated look before shrugging. “Alright then. This should certainly be…interesting.”

“What?” Zarya blinked. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Lynx tilted their head. “Come on, it looks like she’s waiting for us.”

Lynx was right—Olethia seemed to be watching them through every twist of her body, a small smile perceptible as Lynx started off. Zarya could do nothing but follow stupidly, wondering what the hell had just happened. She hadn’t expected to haggle with Lynx over it (since she hadn’t had the forethought to anticipate _anything_ really) but she certainly hadn’t expected…that.

As they approached Olethia, the woman’s continued preoccupation made Zarya briefly doubt she’d been waiting for them, at least until they foot onto the second level. She turned around, greeting them with hungry eyes.

“Not so nervous after all, huh?” Olethia said, giving Zarya a wink.

“Olethia,” Zarya said, clearing her throat. “This is Lynx. They have agreed to…they have agreed.”

Olethia grinned. “Well come along then,” she said, showing them her shoulder as she turned away from the other dancers. “I know a good place.”

When her back was turned, Zarya shot Lynx a look, and was promptly ignored.

Olethia lead them through the crowded alleys like it was second nature. It wasn’t that Zarya _regretted_ this so far but…Olethia’s tight confidence made her nervous. Their final destination was a ground floor bedroom, two lefts after they’d entered a seedy looking building. The room was quiet, all pinks and blues from more neon lights, a fish tank taking up most of the south wall. There was a bed with sheets freshly ruffled, and Zarya guessed they weren’t the first people to stumble in here for the night.

“So,” Olethia said putting a hand on her hip. “Who’s getting naked first?” An ultraviolet light in the corner of the room made her teeth glow white.

When no one volunteered, Olethia walked between them, counting quietly _eeny meeny miney mo_. Her fingers trailed lightly off Lynx’s shoulder before settling firmly against Zarya’s chest.

“How about you Aleksandra?” she mused. “You’ve got most to unbuckle.”

It was true, and Zarya hesitantly reached for one of the outermost straps on her armor. She didn’t get far before Olethia’s hand was pressed flat against her chest, gently shoving her back toward the bed.

As Zarya undressed among the sheets, she noticed Lynx staring intently into the fish tank, watching bright dashes of red and orange flit by. Although it was probably a sign of disinterest, some animal part of Zarya’s brain fought through to recognize the action as…shyness? It was foolish to apply human social expectations to a robot, but still the body language was so plainly _modest_ that she had to struggle to remember what she was looking at.

Once she was sure Zarya was well on her way to stripping, Olethia curled against Lynx’s side. “What about you _conejito_? Not going to wear this the whole time, are you?” She lifted the loose fabric of Lynx’s jumper.

“…Right. Of course,” they said after only a moment, and retracted an arm into their sleeve.

Not for the first time, Zarya wondered what the hell Lynx was getting out of this. Certainly they didn’t need to undress to use their hands, nor to appreciate naked humans (even _if_ that was the reason they’d been staring at Olethia.) Zarya mentally shrugged. Maybe they just didn’t want the jumpsuit to get messy.

With a grunt, Zarya tossed away the last of her underclothes, accidently hitting a potted fern in the process. Normally she wasn’t a self conscious person—who would be with a physique like hers?—but something about her first threesome gave her jitters. It didn’t help that Olethia was still partially clothed, unzipping her hoodie just enough to bare skin. It revealed a purple, lacy bra and with no undershirt, the expanse of her stomach smooth under the pink light.

 _She came to this party knowing what she wants_ , Zarya thought idly. She’d assumed as much, but she couldn’t dismiss the fact that everyone at this party was connected to Los Muertos somehow. _Whatever. As long as I don’t sleep with the wife of some mafia lord, everything will be fine._

Being the only one in the nude set Zarya on edge. Well, not the _only_ one. Lynx was standing there in the middle of the room, metal form sleek and featureless, making Zarya wonder what attracted Olethia to them. There was nothing there that was alive—she might as well have been staring at a particularly un-sexy mannequin.

Olethia seemed to disagree. “It’s like my birthday’s come early,” she smiled, trailing a hand down the flatness of Lynx’s chest. Zarya wanted to point out the fact that it wasn’t a good birthday present when you’ve engineered it for yourself, but thought that wouldn’t be prudent. Olethia’s attention flicked back to Zarya. “Don’t look so grumpy, love. _Pleasure_ , remember?”

Zarya tried to relax, something that became much easier when Olethia stood in front of the bed and dropped her booty shorts. Suppressing a sharp intake of desire, Zarya’s eyes cast over the matching purple panties, now on display for the whole room.

“There,” Olethia smirked. “Now she gets it.”

With out any more warning than that, she dove onto the bed, rushing hands over skin and arriving between Zarya’s legs. In less than a second, her mouth was on Zarya’s cunt, pressing one teasing kiss in the mass of light blonde hair.

Zarya hissed. Was that it? No foreplay, no games, just hands gripping Zarya’s thighs as a warm tongue started to explore her? Even the friskiest of girls in Russia had _some_ pretense but-

God it was hard to judge when that mouth sucked hard on her clit.

And it wasn’t like Zarya wasn’t ready or anything. (The previous makeout session followed by sudden longing made sure of that.) In fact, the several minute dry spell where Zarya was thinking about nothing but Olethia’s ass might have left her even hornier than before.

Maybe that was all Olethia’s master plan. Zarya stopped caring when a mouth nipped inside her thigh.

In minutes, Zarya was slackening, loosening, unwinding as Olethia burned hickies on her legs and stomach. It was nothing compared to how the woman worked Zarya’s pussy, knowing exactly when to stop to keep Zarya just on the edge of _more_. The room was drifting away, taking with it its gently trickling water filter and faint scent of roses.

In fact, by the time Olethia said, “you just gunna stand there, _conejito_?” Zarya had all but forgotten Lynx.

She propped her head up slightly, looking up to see Olethia with her head craned over he shoulder. The woman was studying Lynx, still standing exactly where she’d left them.

“…What would you like me to do?” they said, synthetic voice catching.

 _Have they been watching us this whole time?_ Zarya blinked. _Indecision or…interest?_

Olethia turned back to Zarya, winking and then sliding back into her previous position. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” With that, she shook her buttocks pointedly, causing her hoodie to slide and expose her perfectly curved back.

Lynx got the picture, coming forward to kneel on the bed. They only paused a moment before easing their hand down, wrapping around Olethia’s front and dipping below her panty line. Olethia moaned immediately, and Zarya could feel the appreciative vibration from the mouth pressed to her skin.

It was…certainly a view. Zarya found herself on her elbows, watching as Lynx worked Olethia’s panties off, their curve of their metal fingers disappearing inside her. And it must not only have felt good but _great_ , if the noise Olethia made into Zarya’s cunt was any indication.

 _What would it be like? Having an omnic inside you…?_ Zarya’s mind was ravished and unguarded, sprouting thoughts she would never let herself have otherwise.

But she didn’t get to dwell on them for long. Olethia had picked up in earnest, biting, moaning, untangling everything that Zarya was and forcing her to fall back against the mattress.

It stretched on for longer, twenty minutes of backroom-party-sex before Zarya felt a crescendo rushing through her. She came with fury, hips thrusting upwards into Olethia’s face and sinking hands into sheets. It took all of her will not to close her legs in ecstasy, something that would probably squish Olethia’s head if she dared to leave it between the power of her thighs.

The room spun back to her, all nightlife and living plants. Even as her faculties returned, she didn’t look up, resting as the sweat cooled and her eyes closed. What _did_ make her snap them open again was when a noise reached her ears, the telltale pant of someone else coming too.

She lifted herself up just in time to watch it begin, Olethia’s mouth open perfectly as she worked through her own orgasm. Zarya saw her clench around Lynx’s digits, rocking forward to feel them even more, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Even though she was still coming down from her own high, the sight enraptured Zarya, pulling her like she was still watching the dancers in the alleyway above.

As the last tremors seeped through Olethia, she dropped her head forward, resting it just below Zarya’s belly. Zarya, in attempt to be comforting, reached forward under her hood to give her scalp a rub.

Olethia jerked back immediately. Her face was still hidden by mask and neon contrast, but Zarya swore she saw alarm cross it for a frozen second. It was gone just as quickly though, replaced by a familiar, disarming smile.

“You don’t have to worry about me, _relájate_ ,” she soothed, pushing herself back up onto her knees. Zarya wanted to tell Olethia that it was no trouble, and she wanted to return a little bit of the favor, but the other woman was already moving on. She shot Zarya a wink. “In fact, I believe it’s someone else’s turn.”

With that, she vanished, moving from the bed faster than Zarya thought possible. In her vacancy, she gave Lynx a shove forward, sending them sprawling over Zarya with a noise of surprise. They landed on her in a tangle of limbs, both winding up victims of Olethia’s sudden changeability.

“What-” Zarya huffed, now winded from and omnic pressing on her diaphragm. On instinct, she placed a hand against Lynx’s chest, helping them to push off her. She realized how weirdly intimate it was too late, unable to stop her other hand coming to rest on Lynx’s hip. “What?” Zarya repeated, looking over at Olethia.

“Well,” she shrugged, now standing beside the bed, underwear back on. “Two people here have gotten their rocks off, and two have put in the work. That just leaves on combo left, see?”

“This is unnecessary-” Lynx began at the same time Zarya said, “I don’t think-”

“Shush,” Olethia said, sitting back in a chair that looked like it belonged in a dentist’s waiting room. “Look, you’re already halfway there.”

Zarya looked across her chest, seeing in their attempts to free themself, Lynx had wound up straddling her middle. One hand was up against Zarya’s breast, fingers still wet with Olethia’s juices.

They froze when the realized how compromising of a position they were in. The omnic looked down at Zarya, stone still, suspended by sheer mortification. “I- I’m sorry-”

“No, it is alright,” Zarya said, words out of her mouth before she could think them. _Why am I coddling this omnic?_ she demanded of herself, but then realized…it _was_ alright, in a way. She didn’t feel any wave of repulsion, and the omnic’s clear anxiety made her want to lesson it.

Hesitantly, the hand on Lynx’s chest slid down the ridges of their body. It was foreign, exploratory, Zarya’s hand moving of its own accord without conscious thought. Lynx’s—breath?—caught in their throat as she passed their stomach, reaching their groin and stopping. It was smooth, featureless; and yet, Zarya still felt a small thrill of embarrassment to be touching them there. When she looked up, she saw through pointed ears and straightened spine that her experience was mirrored.

“Oh come on _conejito_ ,” Olethia said from where she was lounging. “Stop teasing her. She obviously doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Zarya demanded, but Olethia ignored her.

“ _C’mon_ ,” the woman drawled. “where you hiding it?”

The words hit Zarya’s brain, snapping twisted strands of understanding. Was Olethia saying what she thought she was saying? Did she think that…?

But the raised eyebrow answered that question. _It_ as in some sort of pleasure device. Sex installations. Robot… _bits_.

_This is ridiculous. This is completely and utterly insane. Why on Earth **Lynx** ever have something like that?_

She opened her mouth with the intent to ask exactly that, when Lynx blurted, “…on my back.”

Zarya stared, blankly, at the robot above her, who was now very clearly not looking back. Their embarrassment was even more obvious now, evidenced by the way they held their elbow with their free hand.

“There we go,” Olethia said, sliding from her chair and standing behind Lynx. “Was that so hard?”

Lynx’s body went tight, squeezing Zarya’s sides. She watched their ears flick down as Olethia slid a hand down their naked back.

“Need me to unlock it for you?” the masked woman asked.

On the word _unlock_ , Zarya blushed, and she had a feeling Lynx would be doing the same if they were able. They shook their head, and turned partially so they could keep Olethia in their sight.

“N-no,” they assured. “I can do it manually.”

And, with the omnic half-turned, Zarya actually had a view as it happened. A divide in Lynx’s back—a metal seam embedded in their spine, burrowing itself into the equivalent of the omnic nervous system—was now apparent. As she watched, it began to part, the sheets of metal sliding like elevator doors.

If Zarya’s mouth could open wider, it would. But Lynx caught sight of her gawking, and shrunk into themself, all hunching shoulders and flattened ears.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not polite to stare?” they said, lacking most of their usual blitheness.

“You have-?” she said, unable to tear her gaze away from Lynx’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Lynx said, as flatly as they could.

“How-?” When? _Why?_

“Would you believe me if I told you it was an impulse buy?” they joked feebly, and Zarya realized how shaken they really were. She looked away, breaking contact and feeling Lynx immediately relax.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s alright,” they replied, a soft echo of their earlier scuffle.

But Zarya couldn’t keep the installation off her mind. Instead, she kept looking just beyond the omnic, the picture Lynx’s revealed insides keeping her locked in fascination. And Olethia was right, there was no reason Lynx shouldn’t get a turn-

And they were already on Zarya’s chest-

And had exposed themself like this-

Her hand slowly reached forward, sliding under Lynx’s arm and gently curving up to their back. She couldn’t tell if they watched her with nervousness or interest, or maybe both.

_What does it feel like…?_

Fingers caressed the edge of the opening into Lynx’s spine. They didn’t shiver or react, no sensors there then. So Zarya pushed deeper, disappearing into what she could only imagine was blackness, her fingers dipping in shallowly until the pressed into…something.

Lynx tensed.

Zarya froze. “Is that…good?”

It felt so odd, a question saved for a new lover. But Zarya’s brain was so confused at this point it offered up that respect willingly, suddenly _wanting_ to experience Lynx like this. As a partner.

“…Yes,” they said after a moment, thighs readjusting around Zarya’s middle. “Go on.”

Zarya wondered if they had realized things might end up like this. Zarya hadn’t of course, but she hadn’t known about the installments ahead of time, simply thinking that the omnic was here on some voyeuristic kick. But now, as her hand hovered inside, she realized that the omnic might have considered this whole thing before.

The thought…didn’t have any sway over her, one way or the other. If she was annoyed or perturbed, it was overridden by the need to _try_ this.

She pressed her hand in deeper, feeling what was just below the surface. Fingers graced along two cables, stretched taunt vertically along Lynx’s spine. The cables were covered in a soft metal mesh, a texture that elicited a soft moan from Lynx when Zarya ran her pads along it.

Blocked off on their sides, it was obvious how the cords were supposed to be operated.

Zarya poked a finger inside, and this time Lynx’s hand tightened around her breast. She couldn’t imagine what an omnic’s arousal would be like, since she wasn’t usually in the market for being empathetic towards robots. But, this time, she tried to imagine what it would be liked to be touched when you had circuits instead or nerve endings.

From an outside perspective, the result was the same. Lynx let off a soft whirr as she allowed a second finger between the cords, their body arching backwards. She watched them in fascination, an odd feeling of devout awe expanding in the pit of her stomach, and she felt wonderfully _dirty_ causing them pleasure rather than pain.

When she tried to dive in further, her fingers hit another barrier. This one immediately made Lynx twist, a faint, “ahna,” making it out of their voice box. The barrier was flat, a wall stopping Zarya short of reaching Lynx’s protected insides, but soft and cushioned against her hand. This one was also textured, little bumps and ridges that reminded Zarya of bubble wrap.

And, like bubble wrap, it triggered something needful in her mind, pressing down on each one giving off a satisfying snap. The bumps popped right back into place, giving her endless opportunity to work the spinal wall.

Her enjoyment was nothing compared to Lynx’s who now all but whimpering. Their head was thrown back, ears flat against their metal skull, exuding noises that were identifiable in any language. Their grip on Zarya’s chest was almost painful, but she didn’t care, preferring to work her fingers through the slicing edges of the wires and brush Lynx’s g-spot with wanton enthusiasm.

 _They’re…gorgeous_ , Zarya thought as she looked up at Lynx’s ecstasy. Their outline was sharp against the pink’d ceiling of the room, a masterpiece if Zarya ever saw one. And damn if she wasn’t turned on, her own arousal coming back even after everything.

Lynx came. There was no clenching around Zarya’s fingers, the installation devoid of the necessary muscles, but Zarya knew euphoria by sight. Lynx’s sensors were overriding until they had no choice but to shudder and rock forward.

Their head hung for a moment, peace lights dimmed in a way that meant their eyes were partially closed. It was calm, briefly—Zarya breathing heavily and Lynx taking their own strategy recover. It could have been wonderful.

If it had lasted.

Slowly, Lynx raised their head, realization slowly dawning on both them and Zarya as the two locked eyes.

_Oh. **Shit**._

“That was good,” a voice said, cutting through the sudden horror without a care in the world. “Told you we should all get a fair shake.”

Zarya managed to turn her head, Olethia back in her chair with a hand gently rubbing circles around the front of her shorts. Zarya didn’t remember her sitting there, or even putting on her clothes. Zarya didn’t remember anything actually, the other woman having disappeared from her mind as soon as she’d pressed her fingers inside of Lynx.

Now Olethia stood, the smuggest smile on still-hidden face. “Was nice meeting you two. But I have a party to get back to. _Adios_.”

And then she was gone, slipping out and leaving Zarya and Lynx frozen in the situation they had created. They were now trapped in mortification, circumstances created entirely by their own doing.

It wouldn’t be for a long time that Zarya would realize she’d never asked Olethia about Sombra.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate title for this fic was "back pussy. or bussy."
> 
> Another one is “sombra’s sweet ass turns robots gay”
> 
> JSYK, Olethia means “honest”. A bad girl.


End file.
